


Six

by whereiismymindd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereiismymindd/pseuds/whereiismymindd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin is working on his durasteel hand. Obi Wan isn't happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Sadly, I don't own them.

‘Anakin!’

‘Yes, Master?’

‘What in the Force’s name are you doing?’

‘I’m working on my hand, Master.’

‘And did you have to leave tools and spare parts all over our rooms?’

‘Don’t worry about it. I will put it all away as soon as I’m done.’

‘No, you won’t. You never do… Aw!’

‘Are you okay?’

‘I slipped on a screwdriver!’

‘I would have thought your reflexes were better than that. You know… You being a Jedi Master and all…’

‘I wasn’t relying on the Force to guide me through _my own room_!’

‘A Jedi should _always_ listen to the Force. A Jedi should _always_ be prepared. You _never know_ when you might encounter danger. Do you know who taught me that?’

‘Anakin…’

‘ _You_ did, Master!’

‘I'm sorry my reflexes aren’t up to your expectations, Anakin.’

‘Oh, it’s okay! I’ll get over my disappointment eventually. You must be getting slow with age.’

‘Last night you certainly didn’t seem to think I was old.’

‘That is because _I_ keep you young, Master.’

‘ _You_ are the cause of each and every white hair on my head.’

‘That’s mean.’

‘Anakin…’

‘That was a mean thing to say.’

‘Don’t pout…’

‘I’m _very_ sad, Master. You’ve _hurt_ me. You should come closer and make it up to me.’

‘I would, if I didn’t fear for my life. I might trip on a piece of metal and die.’

‘There is no death, there is only the Force.’

‘Well, aren’t you the perfect little padawan today?’

‘I am not your padawan anymore.’

‘Thank the Force for that.’

‘I heard that, Master.’

‘I know. I wanted you to hear it.’

‘You are still being mean.’

‘Aw, my poor baby. Do you need a hug?’

‘…yes.’

…

‘Anakin…’

‘Hmm?’

‘Your hand has six fingers.’

‘Oh! Yes! I know. Isn’t it wizard?’

‘That’s not natural.’

‘Well of course it isn’t. It’s a durasteel hand, Master. Nothing about it is natural!’

‘It still doesn’t feel right.’

‘Why not?’

‘Anakin…’

‘Yes?’

‘You’re seriously going to be the death of me.’

‘And what a sweet death it will be.’

‘I really don’t approve of this.’

‘I’m sure you don’t, Master.’

‘Remind me again why I’m still putting up with you.’

‘Because I’m adorable, Master. And you love me.’

‘Force help me, I do.’

‘Don’t worry, Master.’

‘I’ll try not to.’

‘Besides, think of all the wonderful things I will be able to do to you with an extra finger…’

‘I honestly can’t think of anything, Anakin.’

‘That’s because you lack imagination.’

‘You make up for any lack I might have in that regard.’

‘You’re lucky to have me, Master… I’m done!’

‘So now you have six fingers?’

‘I do! See?’

‘That is… disturbing, Anakin.’

‘You’ll get used to it.’

‘I really doubt it.’

‘Come on!’

‘What?’

‘Let’s go to bed. My sixth finger hasn’t been able to touch your body yet and it feels left out.’

‘Oh, really?’

‘Really! All the other fingers are making fun of him.’

‘You have really mean fingers, Anakin.’

‘Don’t you know it, Master.’

 

 


End file.
